1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc recording and reproducing apparatus that records/reproduces information in/from an optical disc, and more particularly, to processing of an ECC. (Error Checking and Correction) error correction when file management information is read from an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flaw or dirt on an optical disc, such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), causes data error during reproducing, which may make it difficult to read out recording data. Such being the case, an optical disc recording and reproducing apparatus in the related art performs ECC error correction processing in a digital signal processing section within the apparatus to enhance the reliability of an optical disc.
Incidentally, a management information file area is formed on the inner periphery side of an optical disc. A management information file is recorded concentrically in the management information file area. The management information file is information needed to record/reproduce data in/from a user area of the optical disc. Also, a backup file, to which the management information file is backed up as insurance against data destruction, is also recorded in a backup information area.
For example, the management information file of a DVD includes VMGI (VIDEO_TS.IFO), and the backup file includes VMGI_BUP (VIDEO_TS.BUP). VMGI (VIDEO_TS.IFO) indicates that VMGI, which is video management information, is stored in a file under the name of VIDEO_TS.IFO. VMGI includes VMGI_MAT that is the position information for each piece of control information, TT_SRPT for a title search, and information about video attributes and audio attributes of the title. VMGI_BUP (VIDEO_TS.BUP) indicates that backup data of VMGI is stored in a file under the name of VIDEO_TS.BUP. (See for example, JP-A-2001-351342 and JP-A-2003-272148.)
The optical disc recording and reproducing apparatus in the related art first reads the management information file when information is reproduced from an optical disc, and then tries to perform an ECC error correction when data in the management information file has an error. However, when the management information file has a flaw or dirt, the ECC error correction fails. The apparatus therefore reads the backup file next, and tries to perform the ECC error correction. However, when the backup file has a flaw or dirt, too, the ECC error correction fails as well. Accordingly, an error is indicated on the display section and the reproducing ends at that point in time. This is a problem of the optical disc recording and reproducing apparatus in the related art.
According to the technique in the related art of JP-A-2001-351342, when an error value of the original data is larger than a specific threshold value, reproducing is enabled by accessing the backup data according to the backup management information. However, reproducing ends in the event that an ECC error correction fails in both the management information file (management information) and the backup file (backup management information) as described above. This technique therefore cannot solve the problem discussed above.
The technique in the related art of JP-A-2003-272148 reproduces the file management information area, and plays an optical disc according to new file management information data when an error occurs. However, reproducing ends when the new file management information data is also damaged. This technique therefore cannot solve the problem discussed above, either.